The H RIOTS
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: A troublemaker is now trapped in the school she willingly went to? What happens when she has to get out... a few dead people? A blown up wall? All she knows is that the H. R.I.O.T.S. will have to help. But what will she give them in return. Rated T...


The H. R.I.O.T.S.

--

Aka: Hyuuga Ruka-Imai-Ogasawara-Tobita-Sakura(soon)

--

Summary: A troublemaker it now trapped in the school she willingly went to? What happens when she has to get out... a few dead people? A blown up wall? All she knows is that the H. R.I.O.T.S. will have to help.

--

Mikan Sakura was definitely what you would call an idol. She was an extraordinary singer, dancer, and guitar player. Not to mention that she was a genius with an I.Q. over 200 and her caretaker was the best known business woman in Japan. Owner of the Sakura Corp. and investor of more than 100 well know buildings in Tokyo, each of which brings more that 5 million dollars rolling in a month.

Face it, she's a practical goddess, with those auburn curls cascaded down her back to her waist, and beautiful olive eyes gleaming sadistically. Hold it… sadistically? Oh yes, did I mention, though Mikan may be pulchritudinous(Beautiful), she has one major inner flaw.

She gets unearthly bored by just stay quiet for a few minutes, so she uses her brains to play an amazing prank to humor her. Or she may actually torture your mind until you cry; but that is only when you make the short fuse of her temper bomb explode. And the bomb has a fuse around a millimeter long.

Now then, back to Mikan's sadistically gleaming eyes…

"Perfect…now all we have to do it wait until he reads the note." Mikan said in a menacing voice. She then suddenly turned to her side and smiled at her best friend; the only guy who wasn't in love with her at this school; Akira Yome.

Akira smirked and nodded in agreement as they headed away from the room they had… tampered with. Mikan glanced at his hair and shook her head.

"I so cannot believe you did that to your hair; you look like a… a… girl." Mikan said, scrunching her nose. As you can tell, she's disgusted by the idea of girls, who she views as bimbo's that are your friends yet hate you at the same time. I guess she hasn't realized she's a girl yet. (I am a girl so I'm not being sexist- Mikan is.: P)

"Stop with the hair; it looks better then the blonde." Akira protested, crossing his eyes in a defiant way. In a girlish, defiant way, to be specific. Mikan snickered slightly; his hair was different; but was this dude a… dude?

Akira had just recently dyed his hair from blonde to black with green streaks. Mikan viewed it as a girls cut, because she told him that boys rarely got hair dye; and the black-green combo was what 'all the girls had now days.' Akira's eyes were emerald; which matched his new color.

"I don't want to look like my brother at all," He had said, earlier that same day. "And my eyes were the only difference, so I changed my hair too."

"Talk about retarded reasoning," Mikan had mumbled, just hours earlier when she had first seen the monstrosity. "I'd be demanding a refund from the clerk by now."

"There is only one minute until he's there- lets go." Mikan said, smirking as she backtracked to the classroom. Akira followed, wearing a smirk on his face as well.

Wanna know what they did? Well, Principal Franklin had called her parents for the last prank, and suspended her for a day. So, revenge was coming to knock at his door.

--

Principal Franklin rushed towards the classroom, replaying the note in his head.

If Principal Franklin does not reach room C3 before 10:10, I'll kill myself. If you don't I'll know that I am unwanted here, as I have always felt.

Signed,

You'll-see-my-body-soon

The principal glanced at his watch as he continued to jog; 10:09. One minute. He, without hesitation, flew into room C3.

Splash: Water balloons filled with sticky syrup fell from a bucket onto the Principals head. The Bucket rolled on the floor away from him.

--

Mikan smirked upon seeing the man run into the room, and quickly as well as unnoticed, she placed… something… around the door, as well as in the bucket.

--

Bam: Franklin felt unsteady, and tripped in the sticky substance. He slid involuntarily down the path the syrup had created, and grabbed a string so he would stop.

Poof: Franklin had pulled the string too hard, and feathers fell down onto him and stuck to the syrup. The principal stood again.

Bam: Franklin, being the clumsy man he is, slipped again, and fell head first into the bucket, which colorful paint had somehow appeared in. He quickly removed the bucket and paint was all over his face; his hair looked like that of a clowns. He wiped his eyes and stomped to the door and then-

Bounce: The door was covered in saran wrap. The man began banging it angrily.

Click: A set up camera took a picture of Samuel Franklin with feathers up and down his body, a painted face, clowns hair, an angry look on his face, and he seemed to be banging on air, since the camera didn't capture the clear saran wrap.

That was a practical 'Mikan's Revenge' Case.

--

Please Review! I hope I didn't bore you too much. 5 reviews to continue.


End file.
